


Low Power

by firebird68



Category: Awesomenauts (Video Game), My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: Anal, Awesomenauts - Freeform, Breast Expansion, Breast Growth, Coco Nebulon - Freeform, Cum Inflation, Cum Inside, F/F, Fucked Silly, Futa on Female, Futanari, Jenny Wakeman - Freeform, Mind Break, My life as a teenage robot - Freeform, Naive, Other, Robot, Tricked, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird68/pseuds/firebird68
Summary: Jenny's batteries are drained and she's low on power. Luckily, she's with her friend Coco. Coco thinks quickly and uses her electric powers and her "lightning rod" to charge her up.
Kudos: 24





	Low Power

Howdy, howdy, people. I hope your new year is going well so far. This was a commission for a reader. It features the characters Jenny XJ9 from the cartoon "My Life As A Teenage Robot" and Coco Nebulon from the videogame Awesomenauts. I hope you all enjoy! If you do enjoy my work, and you are interested in commissioning a story of your own, you can check out my profile or visit this link for more details.  
https://www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/firebird68/46586/COMMISSIONS

This story was based off a picture the commissioner of this story had done a while back by an artist named Davidsanchan. You can see it at this link.  
https://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Rexic137/716578/Coco-Recharging-XJ9

Thanks!  
firebird68

“Here you go.” The vendor attendant said, extending a cup across the counter. “One large mango smoothie. Enjoy.”

“Thanks, man.” Coco said, taking smoothie and returning to where Jenny was waiting a few yards away.

“Ready to go?” Jenny asked as she approached.

“You know it.” Coco replied. “I just, like, couldn’t pass up a smoothie opportunity. Know what I mean?”

“Um…not really.” Jenny admitted.

They walked away from the smoothie stand and back through the park, sticking to the cooler, shadier spots beneath the trees.

“Well, like, smoothies are totally the best.” Coco carried on, sipping on her drink. “It’s, like, the perfect combination. You got fruit, and ice, and milk. I mean, what more do you need?”

“Can I try some?” Jenny asked.

“Sure, but, like, can you even eat stuff?” Coco questioned. “Not to be insensitive, dude, but you’re a robot.”

“Yeah, I don’t eat anything, but I can taste things.” Jenny said, sticking out her synthetic tongue to show Coco.

“Whoa, you mean that thing works like mine?” Coco asked, examining her light blue tongue.

“Well, not quite.” Jenny explained. “It’s covered in microsensors that analyze the molecular structure of whatever touches it, and then transmits the data to my central computer as an approximation of taste. That’s actually how all my senses work. Touch, sight, smell, taste, and sound. They’re all technically just electrical input going into my CPU that gives a simulation of sensations.”

“Radical.” Coco handed her cup to Jenny.

Jenny took a small sip, her digital pupils spinning and dilating as the fruity drink hit her tongue.

“Wow, that is good!” she agreed, handing it back.

“So, like, why do you even have a mouth?” Coco asked, accepting the cup. “I mean, if you don’t need to eat stuff then why bother?”

“Well, I wasn’t originally designed as a combat robot.” Jenny said. “I was meant to be for a different purpose?”

“Really?” Coco raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“I don’t know. My creator never told me.”

“Well, maybe she’ll let ya know one day, ya know?”

They walked around the park for another hour, enjoying the fresh air and sunshine. As they turned down the next path into a secluded, wooded section, a sudden beeping noise stopped them both in their tracks. Jenny looked down and cursed.

“What’s that mean?” Coco asked, pointing to the red light blinking in a corresponding pattern to the sound on Jenny’s arm.

“Dang it!” Jenny sighed. “It means I’m out of coolant.”

“Coolant?”

“Yeah, my body runs very hot, so to prevent my components from overheating, I have an internal radiator and inter-coolers.” Jenny explained.

She reached up to her side and undid a clip, popping off her blue chest plate and revealing her tiny, A-cup breasts to Coco.

“Whoa!” Coco exclaimed, staring at Jenny’s chest. “You have boobs?!”

“Well, of course.” Jenny stated. “These are my coolant reservoirs. They’re running on empty right now. Isn’t that what yours are for?”

She pointed at Coco’s substantially larger D-cup bust, her expression completely serious.

“Uh…yeah. Totally.” Coco lied, not wanting to explain what tits were really for. “I just, like, didn’t expect you to have them. Can I, like, touch them?”

“I guess.” Jenny permitted, not entirely sure why Coco was so fascinated with her chest. “They’re the same ballistic material as my face.”

Coco poked Jenny’s small boob with one finger, shocked at how life like it felt. She ran her thumb over the soft, synthetic skin and pinched Jenny’s nipple, making her yip and swat Coco’s hand away.

“Careful!” she whined. “I told you I can feel stuff just like you can!”

“Sorry, dude.” Coco apologized, her eyes still locked on Jenny’s front. “So, like, what do you do now? Can you just, like, drink some water or something?”

“Technically any fluid can be used temporarily,” Jenny admitted. “But I don’t want to use anything but standard coolant if I don’t need to. Let’s just see if we can make it back.”

“Sounds good, bro.”

Jenny replaced her chest plate as Coco walked behind her and wrapped her arms around Jenny’s neck.

“Ready?” Jenny asked.

“All set.” Coco answered, giving her a thumbs up.

Jenny activated her rocket boosters located in the bottom of her boots and the two of them took off into the sky. Angling towards the sun, she blasted them horizontally and they sped through the sky. Jenny began to feel weaker and weaker as she flew. Her systems were working overtime to keep up with the overheating problem and she was draining her power quickly. Her right boot rocket sputtered momentarily before firing back to life and propelling them forwards.

“Whoa, you good, dude?” Coco called over the rushing wind.

“I’m…I’m losing power.” Jenny shouted back.

Alarm notifications started showing up in her head’s up display and a visual bar popped up, alerting her of her rapidly decreasing energy level. The bar was already below thirty percent and dropping fast. Jenny cursed, realizing that she was never going to make it back before she ran out of power. She needed to land now before her propulsors died entirely and sent the two of them plummeting to earth via the express route. Gravity.

“I need to land.” She yelled, projecting her voice over the screaming air.

“Okay.” Coco looked around below them. “Aim for that clearing.”

She pointed out a small, grassy field in the middle of a small, wooded area. There was no one and nothing around, so if they ended up crash landing, there would be no collateral damage. Jenny’s eyes followed the angle of Coco’s hand and spotted the section she was pointing to. Her vision zoomed in to confirm it was empty, and she changed their heading, altering their trajectory to land in the clearing. Alarms were now blaring in her HUD and the power level bar was blinking dark red.

‘Four percent remaining’. Jenny aimed for the field, dropping her feet beneath her to slow their descent. ‘Three percent’. Her boosters fired up, taking them from a freefall to a gentle glide, the ground coming up quickly. ‘Two percent’. Her boots popped and sputtered, making their descent erratic and more like falling down some stairs rather than flying. ‘One percent’. Jenny sent one last boost to her propulsors, slowing them down to a hover, and then touching down on the ground. ‘Batteries empty. Now running on emergency power. Power saving mode active.’

Jenny stumbled forward, collapsing to her knees on the grass. Her limbs felt heavy and her central computer was running slow. She tried to stand, the servos in her arms and legs whirring doggedly, but quickly fell back down, unable to stand in her current power level. She could feel that most of her backup power was currently running her intercoolers as they worked overtime to keep her system from melting down after she had entered extended flight with no coolant.

“You good, dude?” Coco peered down at her as she struggled to move.

“H…help me get into the shade.” Jenny instructed. “I’m overheating bad and my batteries are dead.”

Coco put Jenny’s arm around her neck and half carried, half dragged Jenny out of the blazing sun and into the cool shade of a large oak tree at the edge of the clearing. She laid Jenny out on the grass and she rolled over onto her back.

“Whoa, you’re sweating!” Coco blurted out, noticing the beads dotting Jenny’s face.

“It’s…emergency system procedure.” Jenny panted. “My CPU is ejecting the last of my coolant to bring my external temperature down. I need to get my armor off. Help me remove it so I can cool down.”

Jenny instructed Coco where the clasps were that held on her blue armor pieces. Her chest plate and back plate that made up her steel tank top style upper armor came off, revealing her breasts again, covered with sweat. Another minute of fumbling with her steel skirt style lower armor, and it also popped off. Coco gaped, shocked, as she saw that Jenny really did have every cybernetic approximation of a human female, including a pussy and ass. She felt her felt her cock stirring in her shorts, slowly coming to life, and she had a sudden realization that she was pretty sure she knew what Jenny’s original design purpose had been.

Jenny didn’t seem to notice her reaction and sighed as the soothing breeze struck her skin. She relaxed as Coco finished up with her metal boots that encased her whole foot and calves. A couple of fasteners later, and they split down the seams and fell to the grass.

“Thanks, Coco.” Jenny said. “That’s much better.”

“Sure thing, dude.” Coco replied. “But now what?”

“I don’t know.” Jenny admitted. “My batteries are drained. I’m running on emergency power at the moment and even that’s barely enough for me to move. I can’t get us home like this.”

Coco held up her hands and looked down at them. She concentrated on her power and electricity crackled and danced across her fingertips in bright, yellow arcs.

“Well, like, where are your batteries?” Coco asked. “Maybe I can give you some juice.”

“You can try.” Jenny didn’t sound convinced. “I have four batteries. They’re located in my chest. You can give it a shot, but I don’t think it’ll work.”

Moving to straddle Jenny’s mid-section, Coco reached down and placed her hands on Jenny’s breasts. Jenny inhaled as she felt Coco’s palms press against her boobs and her fingers dig into her artificial skin. Coco closed her eyes and a second later, energy flew from her hands and blasted against Jenny’s chest. Jenny whimpered as her tits were tickled by the zig-zagging bolts of electricity. Her skin tingled and prickled, energy cackling all over her.

“Is it working?” Coco asked, pausing her attempt.

“N-no.” Jenny breathed. “I don’t think it’s going to w-…”

Frowning, Coco took a deep breath and then sent a powerful flow of lightning shooting down her arms and directly at Jenny. Jenny shifted around, her skin itching and tingling as the high voltage stream bounced off her.

“Coco.” She called. “It’s not going to happen.”

Coco stopped trying and leaned back, her arms from Jenny’s breasts.

“My skin is designed to repel and deflect energy attacks.” Jenny said, her voice noticeably weaker from when they had landed. “You won’t be able to get to my batteries like that.”

“Well, like, how do you usually charge your power?”

“I have an outlet on my side here.” Jenny raised her hand, indicating a section just above her steel ribcage. “But it’s built with a surge protector. You need the proper plug to bypass the safeguards.”

“Dang, dude.” Coco whistled. “You’re like a high-tech vault or something. Is there any other way?”

“Well…” Jenny hesitated. “There might be, but I’ve never tried it. You need to bypass my epidermis. I do have an emergency induction port, though I haven’t used it before. I don’t know how well it’ll work.”

“Just show me, man.”

Coco swung her leg back over Jenny’s body so she could look her over from head to toe. Jenny’s hand weakly reached up and pointed in between her legs at her pussy.

“It’s here.” She spoke. “Technically, it’s not meant to be a charging port, I don’t think, but there are connecting wires running from there directly to my CPU which is tied into my batteries.”

Coco’s dick twitched harder in her shorts as a idea came to her.

“Let’s give it a shot.” She urged. “Better than being stuck here.”

“Okay, you can try.” Jenny nodded.

Coco stood up and started unbuttoning her tight shorts and unbuckling her belt.

“What are you doing?” Jenny asked, confused as to why Coco was getting undressed.

“Oh, like, um…, I need to make sure I get deep enough to get past your outer layer, yeah?” Coco said, making up an explanation. “So, like, I’m gonna use a certain part to, like, get deep in there.”

“Oh, okay.” Jenny replied. “I guess that makes sense. What tool is it that you’re going to use?”

In answer, Coco dropped her shorts and kicked them off, revealing her huge, throbbing erection.

“Y…you have a penis?!” Jenny exclaimed, surprised. “I wasn’t aware members of your species could have male reproductive parts.”

“Oh, like, totally.” Coco said. “This will help me get up in there.”

Coco felt bad about lying and taking advantage of Jenny’s sexual naivety, but she couldn’t help herself. She knelt between Jenny’s legs, spreading her thighs wide, and laid her heavy shaft down on Jenny’s abdomen. Jenny looked down at the imposing length nervously.

“Um…I don’t know if that’s going to fit, Coco.” She spoke.

Coco was not going to take no for an answer now.

“Don’t worry, dude.” She breathed, rubbing her erection against Jenny’s lips, and making her squirm. “You’ll stretch out.”

Pulling back, the pressed her tip against Jenny’s pussy and pushed forward. Jenny cried out as her artificial cunt stretched wide around Coco’s length. A whimper escaped her, feeling Coco’s tip mash against the cybernetic nerves where her cervix would be.

Coco moaned loudly, feeling Jenny’s walls clench and undulate around her. She was surprised to find that Jenny was producing a clear, slippery lubricant to aid in her movements and make her hole slick and wet. Coco was now pretty certain that Jenny had been originally designed as a sex robot, created for pleasure and indulgence before being later converted into a combat machine.

Pulling back, Coco focused her power and then lunged back in, slamming her cock to the base within Jenny and then unleashing a wave of energy upon hitting bottom. Jenny screamed, tendrils of electricity flickering through her entire body by way of her highly sensitive cunt. Her back arched up off the ground and her digital pupils went blank briefly, leaving her eyes looking glazed and non-responsive, before reappearing and fluttering around.

Coco, too, cried out, surprised by the sudden clamping down of Jenny’s entrance. She groaned and bit her bottom lip in bliss as Jenny’s perfectly designed pussy tightened and pulsed, expertly massaging, and milking her cock. She pulled back and delivered another powerful thrust, shooting forth bolts of power from her tip.

“Ffffuuuuuck!” Jenny screamed.

Energy was coursing through every part of her. All her circuits and wiring were ablaze with ecstasy, high voltage juice tingling and dancing everywhere. Coco started thrusting rapidly, striking her mock cervix with each earth-shaking collision. Her arms and legs twitched and fluttered, unable to control her motor functions anymore. That didn’t matter, though, because Coco was completely in control here.

Coco’s hands gripped Jenny’s waist tightly, holding her in place as she rammed herself as hard as she could into her depths. Electricity shot forth from her dick, making her gasp and making Jenny’s body shiver and tremble involuntarily as her circuits were nearly overloaded. Groaning, Coco grabbed Jenny’s ankles and folded the flexible robot girl in half, pinning her ankles on either side of her head. In this new position, she was able to get maximum penetration, and she took full advantage of it to drive her length to the balls, unleashing a strong blast of power.

“Oh, my gooooood!” Jenny shrieked, her sensors on overload.

Jenny’s eyes glowed bright yellow and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. She had never felt such overwhelming energy before, and it felt absolutely euphoric. Her sensitive nerves in her pussy were nearly crashing her system with devastating pleasure data.

“M-…more!” she panted. “Please, give me more!”

Happy to oblige, Coco closed her eyes, building up a monster charge, and then rammed her way back in, sending out the intense shockwave. Jenny’s CPU briefly shut down and her system shut off as her sensors were overloaded. When her system rebooted and turned back on, the sensation buildup nearly blew all her circuits and her frenzied scream echoed for miles around. Her eyes glowed brighter and brighter, her batteries having been charged and overflowed long ago and the excess power needing to escape.

“Coco…!” she gasped. “S-…slow down! I’m over charged! You’re going to fry me!”

With some difficulty, Coco stopped her movements and ceased the flow of power emanating from her body. Jenny shook and trembled as Coco slowly dragged her rock-hard rod from her pristine cock sleeve. Her tip finally popped free, dripping with lubricant, and throbbing angrily at having been denied entrance into its new favorite home. Jenny laid there, twitching and spasming, completely intoxicated by the extraordinary sensations. The glow in her eyes gradually abated as the surplus power escaped her body, leaving her batteries fully and totally charged.

‘Running core diagnostics. System reboot in three seconds.’

Jenny’s eyes flickered off and then back on as her central computer restarted, clearing her thoughts somewhat.

“Holy cow!” she breathed, testing the function of her limbs and appendages. “That was…incredible! I’ve never been charged so fast.”

“Oh…” Coco looked down, disappointed that it had ended. “So, like, does that mean we’re leaving?”

“Well, we can,” Jenny sighed. “But we wouldn’t make it far. My coolant reservoirs and lines are completely empty now. I would overheat again in a couple minutes tops if I tried to fly. I hate to do this, but I am going to have to put some emergency fluid into my system.”

“Does, like, any fluid work?” Coco perked up.

“Anything with a low enough viscosity will suffice.” Jenny nodded. The fluid is chilled by my intercoolers and then the coolant lines run the cold liquid throughout my body, bringing my temperature down. Is there a stream or something nearby? Maybe we can get some water.”

“Don’t worry, dude, I have some fluid for you.” Coco ‘s eyes flashed eagerly. “Where do I, like, put it in?”

“There’s an emergency port directly below the hole you were just in.” Jenny explained. “But I don’t understand. What fluid are you talking about?”

“Just relax.” Coco muttered, pressing her rigid tip against Jenny’s ass. “I’ll fill you up, dude.”

Jenny yelped as Coco’s cock slid into her tight rear, assisted by the lubrication that her cunt had provided earlier. She groaned as her tight hole stretched to accommodate her friend’s thick shaft, the sensors and synthetic nerve endings down there sending pleasure data to her central computer processor. Her pupils flickered about in her eyes, moaning loudly.

Coco pressed Jenny’s legs together and hugged her thighs tightly, pounding into Jenny’s snug butt. She didn’t intend to, but her lust was making her lose control of her abilities, and her cock crackled with tiny tendrils of lightning, making Jenny shriek and yelp in bliss. To Coco’s delight, Jenny’s ass had been designed just as impeccably as her pussy had. There was no doubt in her mind that Jenny’s holes were created to be the perfect cock sleeve, providing the ultimate stimulation to whoever was lucky enough to be fucking them.

Jenny’s tight ass vibrated and convulsed around Coco, making the girl cry out and drive her cock in deeper and harder. She could feel the narrow, velvety embrace of Jenny’s hole clenching and massaging her, urging her towards her climax. Losing more and more of her self-control, she hammered into Jenny frantically. Coco thrusts became increasingly erratic and electricity crackled all over her body, the vocal emissions of both girls growing in volume and frequency.

No one could last for an extended period of time in Jenny’s flawless holes, and Coco was no exception. With a lewd moan, she drove herself to the base, and released her orgasm into Jenny. Jenny whimpered and twitched as she felt Coco unloading in her ass. Coco’s cum traveled through the tubes inside Jenny and began to fill Jenny’s coolant reservoirs. Jenny watched with a bit lip as her breasts slowly filled and grew. A-cups turned to B’s and then increased to Jenny’s usual C-cup size.

“O-okay, Coco!” she cried. “I’m full! You can stop now!”

Ignoring her, Coco hugged Jenny’s thighs tight and kept flooding the tight little robot ass with her jizz. Jenny’s eyes grew wide as she watched her boobs keep growing. She struggled to remove Coco’s spurting tool from her ass, but Coco held on tight, lost in her climax and intent on filling her up. Jenny whimpered, staring nervously as her bust swelled further. Soon they were D’s and still growing. When they were on the upper end of DD-cups, Coco’s orgasm finally subsided and she let out her pent-up breath, opening her clenched eyes.

Her jaw dropped as she beheld Jenny’s big, jiggling boobs. She released Jenny’s legs and they fell to either side of her. Leaning down, Coco grasped Jenny’s tits and squeezed them, making Jenny gasp and squirm as her sensitive breasts were fondled and massaged.

“Be...AH…careful!” she whined. “I NGH…told you they’re…MM…really sensitive.”

Coco breathed a big sigh and let go of Jenny’s boobs. Looking down to where they were still connected, she slowly pulled back, making them both groan as she dragged her waning erection from Jenny’s tight, grasping butt. They both sat there for another couple minutes, recovering from their intense tryst.

Coco pulled on her shorts while Jenny began buckling and clasping her armor plates back to her body. Her steel skirt plates went on easily, as did her boots, but her chest plate was a different story. Jenny grunted as her new, magnificent bust kept her chest plate from clipping into place. Taking a deep breath, she squished her boobs outward, compressing and making them spill in every direction until she could finally click her armor plating into place.

“You filled me up too much, Coco.” Jenny complained, feeling how tight her armor was against her chest. “I told you to stop when they were half this size.”

“Sorry, dude.” Coco grinned apologetically. “I just couldn’t help myself. Besides, I think they look great.”

“Really?” Jenny tilted her head to the side. “You find my coolant reservoirs to be physically appealing?”

“Definitely.” Coco nodded her head.

“Well…” Jenny chewed on her lip. “Maybe I could always use a little extra coolant in my system. I suppose it won’t make a huge difference if they’re a little bigger. But not this big. Jeez, this is a little much.”

“Nah, it’s great.” Coco chuckled. “Are you, like, ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

Coco climbed on Jenny’s back and they took off into the clouds, rocketing off into the distance.

///////

A couple days later, Coco was relaxing in her room when a knock came at her door.

“It’s, like, open.” She called out.

The door opened and Jenny shuffled into the bedroom, her hands clasped in front of her.

“What’s up, dude?” Coco set down her tablet.

“Well, I…” Jenny looked embarrassed and tapped her toe shyly. “I was wondering…”

“C’mon, man, spit it out already.” Coco urged.

“W…will you charge my batteries again?” Jenny asked, looking down, her face flushing.

A wide smile grew on Coco’s face and she rose from her bed.

“Anything for a friend.” She licked her lips. “Shut the door and come on in, dude.”


End file.
